What You Leave Behind
by make it stop jamie
Summary: Sometimes what you have to leave behind is the thing or person you care about most *Last chapter up*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own them

Author's Notes: First off I would like to thank my beta readers: Kunte Jewel (sorry if I spelled that wrong) and Peanut. It was really reading your thoughts. If anyone else would like to beta read this or any other story let me know. I hope you like this one. I do. Don't forget to review. 

What You Leave Behind

"Val," Jason Quincy said trying to catch Val's attention in the crowed hallway, "Can I see your math packet?"

"The review packet?" Val asked just a little confused. Jason was the best student in her math class, while Val was one of the worst. _Why would he want to copy off of me?_ She asked herself.

"Yes," Jason said looking Val in the eye, "That's the one. Can you give it to me?"

"No," Val said, who was firmly against cheating, even if the person was copying the wrong answers. Then she began to walk quickly away from him. He was beginning to freak her out, but he quickly caught up to her and grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward him so that her back was facing his chest. Val struggled to get away, but for having never played a sport, Jason was surprisingly strong.

"You didn't give me what I wanted," He whispered in her ear just loud enough for only her to hear. "So now I'm giving you what you deserve," He then took a knife, that Val guessed he had taken from his backpack, held it front of her. In the moments just before Val knew she was going to be killed, she thanked God that it was in the middle of a crowded hallway. Val's greatest fear was dying alone. Val then closed her eyes as she felt the sharp knife pierce her skin. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caitie Roth was on the upper floor of the school and was unaware of the chaos unfolding downstairs. The biggest concern on her mind was not getting to her next class on time like her mother would have liked to be, but instead whether or not she would she Jamie in the halls. She couldn't exactly explain, but lately she had been having this need to be with Jamie constantly. At first she thought it just because they were friends but as the feeling progressed, she began to wonder if it was the sign of something more.

Just as she began to go down the stairs, she heard something that sounded like gunfire, she brushed it off as the senior prank. Being that there was only one week of school left and there hadn't been a prank yet. Last the prank had occurred during the International Day Food Fair where someone released a box full of bees. It hadn't been that funny.

Just then Caitie heard footsteps coming toward her. She looked up to see Carson Kelly coming down the stairs. He was the most stupid, immature, pig headed, sexist jerk Caitie had ever meant. Him and Caitie had been butting heads since kindergarten. When he had spilled a container of green paint all over her and then, in revenge, she emptied the container of pink paint on his head making him the laughing stock of the class. "Who has the last laugh now?" He asked in a jokingly manner as he shot her in the jaw. The force of the shot left Caitie sprawled out across the stairs, unconscious. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: I want to start off by thanking you guys! So thank you! I really don't think I've gotten nine reviews for a first chapter of a story and I'm so happy that you guys like this story! I would also like to thank my beta readers peanut and kute jewel. Thank you! Don't forget to review! Happy reading! I hope you like this chapter!

What You Leave Behind

Chapter 2

"Hey, Jenny! Wait up!" Jenny Ingram turned her head to see her cousin Jamie Waite trying to catch up. She stopped and waited for him, "Could you do something for me?" He asked once he caught up to her.

"As long as it doesn't involve anything that has to do with Matt Banks. I'm a 100% fine with it," Jenny said referring to the time in the 8th grade when he had tried to fix her up with his best friend at the time. That was before he had met Caitie Roth and still hung out with Jenny at school.

"How was I supposed to know he would hit Sarah Collins in the head with a tape measure? (A/N: one of my friend's ex-boyfriend actually did that to me, but it was okay because another friend gave me a cookie). Anyways I just want you to put this note on Caitie's desk. You still have chemistry with her, right?" Jamie asked and handed Jenny a folded piece of notebook paper. Jenny thought about saying no, she didn't really care for her that much, but the look on Jamie's face made her change her mind.

"Yes, I do," Jenny replied and then with mischievous smile on her face began to unfold the note, "Mind if I-" She started and then stopped as her face paled with the sight that was behind Jamie. It was guy that she had never seen for her, holding something Jenny had never seen before in real life, a gun.

"What?" Jamie asked following her gaze. Just as he did the guy and aimed his gun at Jenny, but because Jamie was turning at that moment, he got Jamie right in the head. As Jamie fell to the ground some of his blood splattered on Jenny's T-shirt, but Jenny didn't seem to notice she was too terrified.

The killer, as Jenny would refer to him in her mind, gave her look as if to say you're next. Jenny didn't wait around for her a second glance. She took off as fast as she could in the other direction. 

A few moments later Jenny took refuge beside a set of lockers by bringing her legs in close to her body and putting her arms around them. For further protection she shut her eyes tight and tried to get out the image of one of the few people who truly understood her, dying before her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Thanks you guys again for all the reviews! I really enjoyed reading them! Thanks to my beta readers too! I know this another short chapter, but the next one will be longer I promise. Just a little note, one my friends has this saying that she likes that goes "Why do people kill people to show that killing people is wrong?"

Val opened up her eyes to the sound of gunfire and searing pain. She lifted up her head to try to see how bad her stab wound was, "Lay back down," A voice told her. She looked up to find Damian Mercer, a football player and the guy that had had the same English class as Val since 7th grade, standing over her. Val did as she was told and laid her head back down.

"What's going on?" She asked him, as tried to figure out the extent of her injuries from the amount of pain she was in.

"All I know is that Jason stabbed you he pulled out a gun and started shooting and then I think some of his friends joined in," He explained to her, "What did Jason want anyway?"

"He wanted to copy my math worksheet," Val said and then scrunched up her face in pain, _Good, _she thought to herself, _He's trying to stop the bleeding_. 

"Have you seen Tyler?" She asked, worried about the guy she thought she truly loved.

"No, not since Physics and that was first period. But I'm sure he's just fine," Damian said reassuring her with a smile, just as the PA system went on and Mr. Carlson's voice could be heard through out the school, "Attention all teachers, staff, and students we are going in to lock-down. Please proceed to the nearest classroom at once."

"I'm going to carry you to Mr. Young's classroom, okay?" Damian told Val, "His is the closest and he has a couch that you can lay on,"

"Okay," Val said and then added with a weak smile, "I've been meaning to visit him," Damian lifted her up and then carried the short distance to the classroom. He was somehow able to get the door open by kicking it. Val and Damian were greeted by an extremely confused Mr. Young.

"What happened?" He asked as he cleared off the couch in the corner of his room so Damian could lay Val down on it. 

"Some jerk stabbed Val in the hall and then started shooting people," Damian explained as he laid Val down on the now vacant couch.

"Does it hurt?" Mr. Young asked getting to Val's level, "What I mean is does I hurt a lot?"

"Not as much as it used to," Val said mostly to reassure her teacher.

"Do you hear that?" Damian asked suddenly.

"Hear what?" Mr. Young asked.

"That's my point," Damian explained, "The gunfire stopped," 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: I'm back! Guess what? Guess what? I went to my first Star Trek Convention! It was really, really cool! Enough about me. Sorry it took me so long to get this out. Thanks for all your reviews! I hope you like this chapter. Tyler WILL be in the next chapter I promise and that chapter will the last. Happy reading! 

What You Leave Behind

Chapter 4

Hank was looking through the students trying to get to safety to find one of his friends or someone that could use his help, but so far he hadn't seen any of his friends and all of the people that he had seen that had been shot were beyond help. Then he saw her. She was huddled almost in a little ball at the end of a row of lockers, rocking back and forth, her eyes were shut tight as if she was a little kid trying to block out the image of a scary movie.

Hank knew he couldn't leave her there, she was too vulnerable, she looked too innocent. So he went over to her crouched down beside her.

"Attention staff and students the school is going into lock-down. Please proceed to the nearest classroom," Hank heard Mr. Carlson say over the PA system. He turned to the girl who hadn't ceased her rocking and still had her eyes shut tight. 

"You need to get up, okay?" He told her as gently as he could. His voice got her to stop rocking and she opened up eyes and looked at him. Her eyes had the same scared and frightened look as Sam Revere's had been the night of the accident. "Come on," He told her as he stood up. When she didn't follow him, he reached down and helped her up. When he did this she grabbed tightly onto his arm and didn't let go. He could feel her shaking and quick rasps of breath as she leaned against him. "It's going to be okay," He told her mostly to clam her down, but he wasn't sure if anything was going to be okay again.

Hank was about to open up the door and helped her into the closest classroom, when the girl suddenly stopped, her whole body going rigid. Now Hank really didn't know what to do. He didn't want to force her into the classroom and it was quite obvious that she didn't want to go in there, but Hank knew that they needed to get out of the open. Suddenly he spotted it. It just next door to the ill fated classroom was another door with the word "Janitor" on the door. It would be the perfect place for them to hide until the shooting, it was probably not unlocked, but it was worth a try.

With the girl still attached to his side he walked over to the small janitorial closet. Hank reached out for the doorknob and prayed that the closet was unlocked and it was. He let himself and the girl in an then shut the door. The closet was small and dark. He began to fumble along the wall closet to the door for the light switch. After knocking down what seemed to be a mop, he found it and flipped it on. As the yellowish light swept over the small space he was reminded of the storage closet at the EMT station. There were boxes piled up in one corner and variety of cleaning equipment more or less scattered through out the rest of the room.

"Have a seat," Hank told the girl, pulling out a box for her to sit on and one for him to sit on.

Just as she sat down gunshots could be heard resonating from the side of one of the walls. The girl quickly jumped from her seat and ran to the quiet side of the room. Hank followed her and bent down to where she was crouched. He wanted to tell that it was going to be okay, but didn't want to lie. So he just sat there with her.

"We haven't introduced ourselves yet," Hank said breaking the silence and trying to take the girl's mind off of what was occurring in the next room, "I'm Hank. And you are?" He asked hoping to get a response.

"Jenny," She said in a voice full of fear. She pulled her legs closer up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, "I just want it to stop,"

"It will," Hank said trying to reassure her, "It will," 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Sorry this took long, but this was a hard chapter to write. There might be some spelling mistakes, but nothing you can't read. Oh, I'm changing my pen name to mindysue just in case you like reading my stories. Well, that's all. PLEASE don't forget to review last time I only got two and for the first chapter I got 7. Thanks!

What You Leave Behind

Chapter 5

  


Tyler walked out of the war zone that once been his honors calculus classroom. At that moment he wasn't proud to say that he had been apart of that chaos. He didn't feel the zings of excitement that he had felt at the beginning. He was no longer exhilarated by the thought of getting revenge on the people that had wronged him. Now all he could see was the four faces of the people he had killed because of that need to feel revenge. It was all so stupid he realized now, but now was too late. He only wished he had realized that a week ago when they were fine tuning their plans, so he could of told the police and saved those four people that were now lifeless because of him.

Tyler stopped in front of the janitorial closet where, according to Carson, Jenny Ingram was hiding. Jenny was the younger sister of Miss Ingram, the deeply hated and very strict English teacher. It was theorized that by Carson and the others (Tyler included), that if they killed her younger sister Miss Ingram would lighted up a little for future classes. It had been Tyler's job to kill Jenny and he had failed, but Carson had found the goodness in his very twisted heart to tell Tyler where she was hiding instead killing him right on the spot for disobeying orders. Tyler almost wished that Carson had just killed him, he really didn't want to cause anymore disruction today.

_Maybe she's not in there_, Tyler thought to himself as he opened up the door. She was. Jenny Ingram was huddled in the corner of the tiny room that was farthest away from the "war zone" and much to Tyler's surprise his best friend, Hank Beechmen, was sitting there. They both turned their heads to see who it was that had entered their sanctory.

Tyler watched as Hank's facial expression went from surprise and relief at seeing his friend then to worry and confusion at seeing the object in Tyler's hand, the same object that Jenny had seen in Tyler's hand no more than minutes before. 

Tyler had no clue as to what to what to do. He knew that Carson and the others would him to shoot about Jenny and Hank, but he wasn't sure if that was what he wanted to do. He finally decided that since he'd gone this far off the deep end he might as well just go all the way. Tyler pulled the gun up from his side and took aim at Jenny and stared hard at her.

"Tyler," He heard Hank say from outside of his field vision, "Give me the gun," Tyler held steady and could see Jenny shake in fear in front of his eyes, "Come on, man. Don't do this. You don't want to do this," Tyler didn't budge although he was listening to every word his friend said, "Damn it, Tyler, just put the gun down!" It may have been the desperation in his friend's voice or maybe it was the fact that he didn't really want to kill or for that matter live anymore. Whatever it was Tyler dropped the gun on to the ground. He could hear Hank let out a sigh a relief, "It's okay, man," Hank said, "It's okay," Despite his friend's resurgence Tyler knew that it wouldn't be okay no matter what he did it was all over for him.

  


Hank watched as his friend sank down to the ground. He was completely baffled, he was glad that Tyler hadn't shot Jenny, but it scared it him that he almost had. Tyler had never expressed to Hank that he wanted to kill anyone or could. It was all weird. 

Hank was disrupted from his rather confusing thoughts by a loud pounding at the door. "Is there anyone here?" A male voice, Hank thought to be a police officer shouted.

  


"There's three of us!" Hank shouted back, as he looked at Jenny, who had regressed back to her rocking and Tyler, who looked as if he was on another planet.

  


"Okay," Came the reply from the other side of the door, "I want you to open up the door and come out slowly with your hands up." 

  


Hank looked to Jenny who had taken sometime to pull herself together and she had stood up ready to leave. Hank seeing her eyes on him also stood up and turning saw Tyler do the same. He walked up the door, opened it and walked out with hands up. He then watched as Jenny did the same and waited for Tyler to follow. "Aren't there three of you?" A near by officer asked.

  


Hank was about to respond when a single gunshot resonated from the the closet. 

AN: That's all! Did you like it? Were you surprised? Do you want a sequel?

Do apple cores float? Why aren't there sit down comedians? What type of backpack does Hank have? Sorry, I got a little carried away. Thanks for reading! 

  



End file.
